


Presumed Dead

by mylittleredfox



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredfox/pseuds/mylittleredfox
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

They were on a shift when they got the call. They didn't expect the call. Never in a million years would they expect this call. But when they did they're hearts basically skipped a beat. They all froze. The call was never one they have ever been to. They were always used to people they didn't know. Not one of they're own. Not buck.

Once they got to the call, they saw a familiar Jeep. It was so mangled. They knew no one could survive that. And as mad as Eddie could have been about the lawsuit, he may have not been talking to him. But that didn't mean he wanted his best friend dead. He didn't want the love of his life dead. He ran out of the fire truck, and literally ran to the mangled car. "Buck! No! You better not fucking die on me! Buck! Buck! Please! Buck!", he screamed. He tried getting to his best friend. He couldn't go home to his son and tell his son that the man that he saw as another father was dead. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks. But as he tried to get to Buck, he couldn't. The metal was so mangled. He dropped to his knees. He started to sob. "Buck, no, no, no, please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you, just please please don't leave me, please, buck", he sobbed and cried. Bobby who was trying to be professional, but was having a hard time to. He had the jaws of life. "Eddie move", he said, his voice cracking. It took a few moments before Eddie was able to move. Bobby used the jaws of life, he opened the mangled metal. Eddie gasped at what he saw. He sobbed and sobbed. Bucks head was leaning against the steering wheel, his whole face was bloody, you could almost literally see his cheekbone. His arm was almost mangled. His legs were definitely broken. They didn't know the rest of the injuries until they got him out. Eddie didn't hesitate and ran over to the car and cut the seat belt. He gently pulled back out of the car. He held buck bridal style. He looked down at the love of his life. "You better not go buck, I'm not ready to lose you, you better not, or I'm going to kick your ass", he said as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

He ran over to the ambulance, where Chim and hen were waiting for them. He put him down slowly on the gurney. Chim and hen soon started to work on buck. Eddie got in with them and closed the doors as soon as the ambulance started. Chim and Hen started on his injuries, there was a heart meter going. But it was barely beating. You could barely hear it. "Come on buckaroo, you're not leaving us", Chim said. But after he said that the heart meter no longer had a heart beating. Eddie went to try and revive him. But Hen kept him back. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He struggled in Hen's arms. His eyes wide with fear and tears.

"BUCK!", he screamed his name. He couldn't lose him. It would never be the same. Never again. He couldn't live without buck in his life. "BUCK!", he screamed again. He watched as Chim was pressing his hands to Buck's chest to revive him. Eddie couldn't see it, but Chim had tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't lose another brother. Not Buck, he couldn't. "Come on Buck! God damn it Buck! You come back to us! You hear me! You come back to us! Damn it Buck! Come on!", Chim yelled at the man he was trying to revive. This save was more personal then anything. And he wasn't going to lose this one. But when Buck's heart wouldn't start, he grabbed the paddles. "CLEAR!", he yelled. He shocked Buck. But still nothing. Chim grit his teeth. "Come on!", he yelled. "CLEAR!", he yelled. He shocked Buck again.

But again.

Nothing.

The tears started to fall. "CLEAR! Come on Buck! You can't go out like this! You can't!", he yelled in his face. His lips were starting to turn blue. But he wouldn't give up. "CLEAR!", he yelled. But still nothing. Someone grabbed the paddles from him, he noticed it was hen. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. He started to cry as well. He looked at Eddie, he looked so devastated. He got up. "No! Don't stop! Come on! We can bring him back! Bring him back!", he yelled. He went to grab for the paddles. But Hen stopped him. "He's gone Eddie, I'm sorry but he's gone, it won't bring him back", she said. Which just made him sob and clasp to his knees. He cried and sobbed for the man he loved.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Soon they arrived at the hospital. The doors opened and the first person that they saw was Bobby, but when Bobby saw they're faces, he knew. He knew the boy he saw a son was gone, and he never got to tell him that. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and one feel down his cheek. The hospital staff came. "What do we got?", one of them said. Hen gulped. "He's gone, his heart stopped on the way here, we couldn't revive him", she said with her voice cracking with grievance. The staff got a closer look and saw it was the guy from the fire truck Accident. And this was his team.

  
They looked at them with sympathy. "I'm sorry", one of the women said. They started to wheel buck in. But Eddie started to go after him, but he was grabbed by Bobby. "I'm sorry Eddie but he's gone", he said, his voice cracking. Eddie sobbed in Bobby's arms. He couldn't keep himself up and he fell to his knees. He sobbed and sobbed.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A few hours later, Maddie and Athena came running into the waiting room. Where the others were. But instead of just Eddie, Hen, Chim, and Bobby, it was the whole team. Everyone from the department. They're heads bowed down. They both stood there in confusion. Maddie ran to Chim and Athena ran to Bobby for answers. "Chim, what happened? You told me to get here in a hurry, where's buck?", she said. Chim looked up at her with tears in his eyes. His eyes red from crying. "There was an accident mads, the car was so mangled, I tried, I tried so hard to bring him back, he just wouldn't come back, he's gone, Mads", he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Maddie could feel her whole body run cold, her heart skipped a beat. "What? What do you mean he's gone? Where's my brother Chimney?", she asked him, not wanting to believe his words. "Bucks gone, he died on the way here", he said. Maddie froze the minute those words came out of Chimneys mouth. Then she broke and cried out for her brother. She fell into Chimneys arms. She cried and sobbed. She grieved for her brother. Her baby brother. Her little brother. How could she live without him?  
  


Athena looked at the two, before looking back at Bobby, who's eyes were just as red as Chimneys. Her own eyes welling up. "Is it true? Is-is my boy gone? Is he dead?", she asked him as her voice cracked with sadness. Bobby just nodded. And as much as Athena always seemed like she was always the tough Sargent, she was still human. She broke down into her husbands arms and cried. She cried for her boy, for her son. She cried and cried. She couldn't believe that buck was dead. He's survived everything and now, he's gone? How could that be?  
  


Eddie just sat in one of the seats, looking down at his hands. Occasionally tears would roll down his cheeks and hit his hands. He couldn't believe it. His best friend. His buck. The love of his life.

Gone.  
  


Dead.  
  


How could he live without buck? When his entire world evolved around him.  
  


How could he live without him?  
  


The one man he loved.  
  


And now he's gone.  
  


Forever.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A few days later.

Eddie looked down at his son. Helping him tie a tie. He hated the look on his sons face. The face of heartbreak and sadness. Tears rolling down his cheeks and he knew why they were there. He had to tell his son that his buck was gone. And he wasn't coming back. Christopher didn't take it well. Just like Eddie didn't. Christopher cried and sobbed in his fathers arms the day he found out. He could feel the sadness rating off of his son and it hurt him. They both couldn't believe that they're Buck was gone. Forever.

"I want all of this to be a nightmare dad", he said.

Eddie smiled sadly at his son. He kissed his sons forehead. "So do I, _mijo_ , so do I", he said softly.

They were getting ready for the funeral. And neither one was ready for it. No one was. They were all dreading today. "Come on, _mijo_ , we'll be late", Eddie said as he gulped down his own tears. Christopher just nodded. Keeping his head down in sadness.  
  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

A few hours before that

Two coroners were pushing bucks body towards the furnace. Getting ready to turn his body into ash. Ever since buck was alive, he wanted to be cremated when he died and they were going by his wishes. The one coroner turned to the other. "I feel bad, I've seen the guy on the news, I even met the guy before once, he seemed like a nice guy, he didn't deserve this", he said. The other just nodded with sad eyes. They got closer and closer. Until they were about to roll buck into the furnace. But that was before buck started to twitch. The one coroner saw his hand moving. "Dude he's moving", he said pointing to bucks hand. "That's just the nerves moving, don't worry about it", the other one said. But instead of doing just that. The one coroner looked down and got a good look at buck. And when he did, he heard a groan come from the body of buck. The man stepped back so fast that his body hit the wall. The other coroner looked shocked. His eyes wide with shock. He was supposed to be dead!  
  


Buck opened his eyes, his eyes wide. "God that hurt like a bitch, what the hell happened to me? Anyone get the licenses plate on that truck that ran me over?", he said holding his head. He then noticed that he wasn't home, he looked to the left and the right. He saw the two guys. "Wait who the hell are you guys?", he asked them. The two just looked at them. "Y-Your supposed to be dead", one of them said. "Well I ain't dead, now am I, I'm alive aren't I", buck said sarcastically. He didn't know what was happening and it irritated him that he didn't know where he was. He just wanted to go home. Buck tried to sit up, he pushed on his good hand and got up. But instead of getting to his feet, he fell to the ground. "The hell?", he said confused. "We got a code blue! Code blue!", one of the coroners yelled. It made buck even more confused. "What the fuck is a code blue?", he asked himself. He felt himself be helped up. "Dude your heart stopped and it hasn't started for days, you've been presumed dead, your considered dead to everyone", one of them said. Buck gulped with wide eyes. "D-Dead? How?", he stuttered.

"You got in a car crash and your car got mangled, they weren't able to restart your heart, your lucky to be alive dude, we almost turned you to dust", the other coroner said. Buck gulped again. "Where's my family? My friends? I want to see them", he said trying to fight his way out of the coroners arms. But with him being weak and having both of them holding him back, he wasn't able to go nowhere. He sighed. Soon some doctors came into the room with a gurney. They pushed him onto it. "Don't worry sir, you'll be alright, just relax and you'll be just fine", the doctor said. Buck looked at the name tag. Dr. Huddleston. Buck scuffed. "Your saying that to a guy that just came back from the dead, of course I'm not going to relax", he said sassily. The doctors pushed him to another room. They transferred him to a hospital bed. They made sure he was comfortable before saying anything. "Mr. Buckley your lucky to be alive at this very moment, not many people come back from being dead", Dr. Huddleston said. Buck scuffed. "I already know this, just how bad am I? What were my injuries?", he asked.  
  


"Well when you came in, you had two broken legs, a broken arm, gashes on your face, the skin on your cheekbone was scratched off, but we'll be able to put a skin graft on that so it'll just be a scar, you had six broken ribs, two of them pierced your lung, but we also fixed that as well, you also had a dislocated hip, and broken the other, like I said, you are very lucky to be alive Mr. Buckley", Dr. Huddleston said. Bucks eyes widened at hearing how many injuries he had. "Holy shit, I really am lucky to be alive", he muttered to himself. "But don't worry Mr. Buckley, we'll get you back to your normal self before you know it", Huddleston said. Buck nodded.  
  


For the next few hours he spent having two doctors putting a skin graft on his cheekbone and casts on the broken limbs. To say he was in a lot of pain. His face was covered in white bandages, with blood staining through. He was scared and in pain, but he never showed it. He had to be brave. He had to be.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Maddie walked into the hospital. Everyone could hear the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. Her eyes red with tears. Chimney was behind her. They had called her to come down, but never told her the reason why. She was dressed in her black dress she had picked out for the funeral. She walked up to the information desk. "Hi, I'm Madison Buckley, they called me here", she said, her voice hoarse from crying. The lady looked up at her. She nodded. "It's best if you come with me", she said. Maddie nodded. The two of them followed after the woman. They walked down a hallway. Coming to a close when they made it to a room, it was the ICU. Where most of the most injured people were put. Now both of them were confused. Why were they being taken here?

When they reached the room the woman stopped. She looked at the both of them. "Okay, the moment you walk into the room, don't freak out, cause you will only freak out the patient, so you must be calm once you walk in, can you do that?", the woman said. Maddie and chimney both looked at each other. They were even more confused. "Does Buck have a secret kid we didn't know about, and she was in the car with him?", Chimney said. That was the only thought he could come up with. Since he knew about bucks past and it was possible he had gotten one of the women pregnant.

But the minute they walked in, that thought flew right out the window. Maddie gasped, Chimney stood there in shock, his mouth opened. "What the hell?", Chimney said in shock. What they saw was a very injured Buck in a hospital bed, looking right at them. Maddie put a hand over her mouth to silence her gasp and cry. Buck gave them a weak smile. "Hey Mads, hey Chim, yeah I know hard to believe it myself to, I guess I have my Buck luck on my side", he said with a soft chuckle come out of his mouth. But he winced when it only caused him pain. Maddie let out a happy cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked over to her brothers bed side. Hugging him tight but not enough to hurt him. "Oh my God, Buck! Your alive! This can't be happening, this has to be a dream, you can't be alive", she gushed as she cried. Buck hugged her back with his good arm. A smile on his lips. "I'm right here Mads, I'm right here", he reassured her. He could hear his sister sniffle as she cried. He then noticed both hers and Chimneys attire. "Why are you guys dressed in all black?", he asked. Maddie pulled back, constantly wiping at her eyes. "Buck, we're dressed up like this because today is your funeral", she said. Buck could feel a sudden shiver go down his spine. He gulped. "Oh", he said. Everything was just being thrown at him.

He was supposed to be dead and yet.

He wasn't.

How weird is that?

Chimney turned back to the nurse. He wiped his eyes. "I'm going to go make some phone calls", he said. He was still getting over the fact that his friend was alive, he was dead and yet here he is with a heartbeat. How freaky is that shit? Pretty freaky if you ask him. He walked out of the room to make some important calls.

Maddie stayed with Buck, running her fingers lightly over his bandages. Her eyes caught the skin graft. She gulped. She couldn't believe it. "Where were you going anyways? On the day of the car crash?", she asked him. He sighed and looked at his hands. One was covered in all cast, and the other just had bandages for the scratches. "I was going down to go see the Chief, I was going to deny his offer to being transferred to another firehouse, I saw a car swerve in front of me and I didn't want to hit them so I moved out of the way, and I must have been going a bit faster then normal and hit something really hard to mangle my Jeep, and then the next thing I know I wake up to almost being cremated, man you have no idea how scary that was, god, me and my buck luck", he said, he chuckled as he said Buck luck. But he winced when it made his injuries hurt. Maddie just shook her head and kissed her baby brothers forehead.

"All that matters now is that your here and alive, everyone's going to be so happy to see you", she said caressing his hair. He sighed and smiled at her. Everything just hit him all at once and it was stressful. He leaned back against the soft pillow. It didn't take much longer to have people walk into the room. "We came as soon as Chim called, what happened Maddie? Are you okay?", Bobby asked as he walked into the room with Athena walking behind him. But the minute he set eyes on the figure in the bed. He choked on air. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He could hear Athena's gasp from behind him. He stayed still in place. He couldn't believe it. The man he saw as a son, the very man he was dressed up for, for his funeral. Was in a bed, conscious, awake and alive.

Everyone stood in shock. No one knew what to do. They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't. A few days ago he was dead and gone, and here he was alive. But one of them knew exactly what to do. He ran towards the bed and climbed onto it. "Bucky! Your alive!", Christopher yelled happily. He hugged the man as tight as he could. Buck ignored the pain and hugged the little boy with all his might. "Sure, I am buddy, I couldn't leave you hanging, now could I?", buck said hugging the little boy he saw as a son. Buck heard a sniffle, Christopher pulled back and looked at Buck, his eyes were red from crying, and new tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you Bucky, I thought I was never going to see you again", he said as he cried. Buck could feel his heart break at the words. He cupped Christopher's cheek. "Hey little man, Superman, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you hanging, I can never leave you, you'll never lose me buddy, I'll always be here", he said as he kissed the boys forehead.

Christopher whimpered and nuzzled against Buck's neck. Buck put a hand on the back of his head. Just giving him comfort. He knew it was probably hard on the boy, thinking Buck was dead for a few days. Buck felt guilty even though he knew he had no control over it. Soon enough he could hear the little snores come from the boy that was in his arms. He smiled. Both Athena and hen came walking over. Athena had tears running down her cheeks, which surprised buck. He's never seen her cry over anything bedsides when her kids get hurt. She brought him into a big hug. "Don't ever do that to me again, ever, I can't lose a son, I can't, you can't do that to me Buckaroo, I'm so glad you're alive, you have no idea how happy I am", she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She held on for some time. Before she pulled back and placing a kiss on his forehead. She looked like a mother that almost lost her son. She didn't look like the tough Sargent that they all knew. "She's right Buckaroo, we can't lose you, the few days that we thought we did, they were hell, you have no idea how much it hurt thinking you were gone, please don't leave us again", Hen said as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

The woman hugged the man that was her friend. For days she thought she had lost him and it hurt like hell thinking he was gone. She couldn't live without him in her life. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. She wiped her eyes. "Don't do that ever again, you hear me? I can't lose another friend, you are the light on our team, and we don't ever want to lose you", she said sniffling. He nodded and smiled at her. "I'll try my best hen, knowing me and my buck luck, but it's probably the only thing that kept me alive this long", he said. He then noticed Bobby at the foot of his bed. Tears streaming down the mans face. "Cap?", he asked in concern. Even if he was the one in the bed, he was still concerned over others. "How? How are you alive? I checked, I triple checked, you had no heartbeat, no nothing, you were dead, cold, your lips were blue, for days you were dead and here you are now, alive, how is that possible?", he asked. Buck could see the confusion, the sadness, the relief, the love he had for the boy he saw as a son. Buck gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm alright cap, just my Buck luck I guess, even when I'm down, I don't seem to be down for very long, I'm a bit beat up is all, but I'm alright", he said trying to comfort them. He heard the sound of both Maddie, Athena and Hen scuffing. He knew he was lucky to be alive. Even it confused him. He's been dead for days and here he is alive. He was so confused, but happy that he was alive.

Soon Chimney came over and hugged Buck. "Damn it Buck, you scared the crap out of us, you made us all think you were gone, not just us, but everyone, the whole team, the chief and other people, look", he said turning on the TV. Which was on the news channel. It had his picture up on the screen. It read that he indeed did die. There were people with posters that said _RIP Evan Buckley greatest firefighter in the world_.

There were people that he had saved talking about him. All good things.

"This man will be seriously missed Jill, this man was a hero not in just our eyes, but in others, farewell firefighter Buckley, you'll be missed", the news man said. The minute it ended, buck had tears streaming down his cheeks. He could see the impact he had on people's lives. Even people he didn't even know.

He turned back to his friends and family. He sobbed. "I'm sorry, I never meant to, I'm so sorry", he said as he sobbed. Maddie ran over to her brothers side. Holding him tightly. "Hey it's okay Buck, it's okay, it was never your fault, shh, it's okay, it was never your fault, you didn't have any control over it, it's okay", she said comforting him. He sniffled.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

For hours they stayed with him. Wanting to make sure he was really real and not dead. He was really real and not dead. But there was one person that didn't come to Buck's bed side and that hurt the man.

Once everyone was asleep or gone home, Eddie made his way over to Buck's side. He sat on the bed. He caressed bucks sleeping face. He looked at his covered cheek bone, he looked at the other injuries that his Buck had suffered. His heart broke seeing him like this. He could feel his eyes well up with tears. He couldn't be happier that he knew his buck was alive. "I was wondering when you would come over here", he heard Buck's voice. He looked up to see Buck's eyes open just a tad with sleep.

Eddie smiled at the man he loved. "Hey Buck", he said softly. Buck smiled. "Hey Ed's", he said softly. Eddie couldn't help it, he leaned down and placed his lips on bucks, it may have only lasted a minute, but it meant the world to both men. Eddie pulled back. "I'm sorry, but I just had to, I had to make sure you were really real, the few days I thought you were dead were a living hell, I kept thinking over the what if's, what if I had done things differently, if I never got mad and saw your side, maybe things wouldn't have been this way, the minute I saw you in that mangled car, my heart almost stopped, I didn't know what to do, but the minute your heart stopped, that's what killed me, but when they couldn't restart your heart, well that's what killed me and broke my heart, I can't live without you Evan, I can't, I love you and I wish I could have said it before all this, and maybe it could have changed things, I'm so so sorry", Eddie said as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He cast his eyes down. But the minute he felt someone wiping his tears he looked up. He saw Buck wiping his tears, he saw a smile on his lips. "I love you too, _Mi amore_ ", Buck whispered softly. Eddie chuckled through his tears. He leaned forward and kissed buck again. So happy that he was alive and well.  
  


He was never going to let him out of his sight ever again. Never again.  
  


He couldn't lose the man he loved again.  
  


Never.


End file.
